The present invention relates to warhead configurations and, in particular, it concerns a warhead configuration for making a large-diameter hole through a wall of a target.
It is known to employ a shaped charge to produce an intense axial hypervelocity jet for applications such as armor piercing. The shaped charge is generally formed with a conical recess located axially in its front face. This results in intense axial jet that creates a very small hole in the target. In many applications, however, it would be useful to employ a shaped charge to form a relatively large-diameter hole in a wall of a target.
There is therefore a need for a warhead configuration which would form a relatively large diameter hole through a wall of a target.
The present invention is a warhead configuration for forming a relatively large diameter hole through a wall of a target.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, a warhead configuration for forming a large-diameter hole through a wall of a target, the warhead configuration comprising: (a) a shaped charge of explosive material, the charge having an axis and presenting an annular front surface portion circumscribing the axis, the annular front surface portion being configured so as to exhibit a concave profile as viewed in a cross-section through the shaped charge passing through the axis, at least part of the concave profile being configured such that a vector projecting outward from the part normal to the annular front surface portion diverges from the axis; and (b) a liner adjacent to at least part of the annular front surface portion.
There is also provided according to the teachings of the present invention, a warhead configuration for forming a large-diameter hole through a wall of a target, the warhead configuration comprising: (a) a shaped charge of explosive material, the shaped charge having an axis and presenting a front portion for facing towards the wall during detonation: and (b) a liner adjacent to at least part of the front portion, wherein the shaped charge and the liner arc configured such that, when the shaped charge is detonated, a majority of material from the liner is substantially concentrated into an expanding conical path.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the expanding conical path has an angle relative to the axis of between about 10xc2x0 and about 50xc2x0.